Odcinek 7702
26 października 2017 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Shannon B. Bradley |producenci=Bradley Bell Ann Willmott Mark Pinciotti Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Edward Scott |odcinki= 7701. « 7702. » 7703. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|300px|Katie i Wyatt spędzają wspólnie czasW domu Katie, Wyatt informuje ją o rozmowie z matką i przekonuje, że Quinn spróbuje ich zaakceptować. Katie podchodzi do tego sceptycznie, lecz Wyatt wyjaśnia, że istnieje ktoś, kogo jego matka nie znosi bardziej - Sheila. Wyatt wtajemnicza swoją kochankę w sprawę z Mateo, który miał uwieść Quinn. Katie żartuje, że sama powinna zatrudnić masażystę, co Wyatt kwituje namiętnym pocałunkiem. Para przenosi się do sypialni, gdzie Wyatt opowiada Katie o pogodzeniu się Billa i Liama. Spencer zastanawia się, jaka teraz będzie jego pozycja w firmie i dostaje wiadomość od Billa z informacją o zebraniu. Katie wychodzi z łazienki w samej bieliźnie i niebawem, para kocha się ze sobą. Wkrótce, Katie i Wyatt flirtują. Spencer zamierza udać się na spotkanie z ojcem, ale zgadza się wrócić potem do domu Katie. thumb|left|300px|Eric i Quinn demaskują SheilęW rezydencji Forresterów, Quinn kpi z Sheili i z jej marzenia o tym, by wprowadzić się do Erica. "Ja jestem jego żoną i będę nią zawsze", deklaruje Quinn. Sheila prosi Erica, by coś powiedział, a kiedy pojawia się Mateo, prosi go, by przyznał się do romansu z Quinn. Mateo jednak wykrzykuje, że wyznał całą prawdę na temat układu z Sheilą i przeprasza Erica. Sheila wszystkiego się wypiera i przekonuje, że chłopak kłamie. Quinn wyjawia jednak, że to ona kazała Mateo posłać fałszywą wiadomość i kpi z Sheili, która we wszystko uwierzyła. Carter jest wściekła na Mateo i nie może uwierzyć, że Eric ją oszukał, choć chciała mu jedynie pokazać, jaka jego żona jest naprawdę. Eric tłumaczy, że chciał wreszcie dotrzeć do Sheili i oświadcza, że kocha Quinn bardziej niż jakąkolwiek inną kobietę. Uważa, że Sheila wcale się nie zmieniła i każe jej opuścić rezydencję, gdyż nigdy ponownie nie zostanie jego żoną. Sheila tłumaczy Ericowi, że nigdy nie będzie mógł zaufać w pełni Quinn, która zdradziła go z jego synem. Mateo ma wyrzuty sumienia z powodu całego zajścia i raz jeszcze przeprasza małżonków. Eric pozostawia decyzję Quinn, która obiecuje, że zastanowi się nad przyszłością chłopaka. Eric prosi go, by wrócił za kilka minut, aby umieścić portret Quinn na swoim miejscu. Sheila zapewnia byłego męża, że wszystko robiła z troski o niego, lecz on każe jej przestać i nie wierzy w jej przemianę. Quinn oskarża "psychopatkę" o planowanie wszystkiego od dawna i wypomina jej stworzenie własnego portretu. Sheila próbuje zaprzeczać, ale Eric żąda, by kobieta natychmiast wyszła. thumb|300px|Sheila wybucha śmiechem po pożegnaniu QuinnSheila oznajmia, że myliła się co do Quinn, ale ta jej nie wierzy. Sheila zapewnia, że ciągle nad sobą pracuje, lecz zirytowana Quinn każe jej się wynosić i nigdy więcej nie wracać. Sheila, ze łzami w oczach, prosi Erica o chwilę rozmowy w cztery oczy. Quinn protestuje, ale na wychodzi na prośbę męża. "Quinn zdała test, który dla niej przygotowałam", oznajmia Sheila. "A ty go oblałaś", kwituje Eric. Sheila przyznaje, że Quinn jest dla niego odpowiednią żoną i wstydzi się tego, co zrobiła. Zaznacza, że wiele dla niej znaczyła przyjaźń, którą od nowa budowała z Erikiem, który jest wspaniałym mężczyzną. Przypomina, że sama zniszczyła najwspanialszy okres w swoim życiu, kiedy była częścią rodziny Forrresterów. "Przyjechałam do L.A., żeby powiedzieć ci, że cię kocham. Miałam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi przeszłość.", oznajmi Sheila, wspominając, że Eric wspierał ją, gdy została niesłusznie oskarżona o strzelanie do Quinn. Sheila uważa, że Eric zasługuje na najlepsze i być może jest to Quinn. Eric uważa, że Sheila powinna przestać marzyć o ponownym byciu jego żoną i skupić się na swoim życiu, najlepiej poza Los Angeles. Sheili oznajmia, że podobał jej się czas, który spędzili razem i wiele dla niej znaczyły ich wspólne chwile. Jest także przekonana, że również jakaś część Erica wciąż jest nią zafascynowana. "Będę za tobą tęsknić, mój mężu. Mój... były mężu", oznajmia Sheila i wychodzi z rezydencji, wymieniając z Erikiem ostatnie spojrzenie. Sheila spogląda na drzwi rezydencji, a kiedy obraca się, jest wystraszona widokiem Quinn. "Wynoś się z mojej posiadłości. Próbowałaś zniszczyć moje małżeństwo i zostać żoną Erica. Nigdy tak się nie stanie. Jesteś chora i nigdy nie chce cię już widzieć. Żegnaj na zawsze, Sheila", oświadcza Quinn i wchodzi do rezydencji. Sheila odwraca się i wybucha śmiechem. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Sheila Carter Kategoria:Eric Forrester Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Mateo